Breaking Bones and Mending Love
by liaSonlovR
Summary: LIASON... that's all I'm gonna say. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!! (Just to be safe)

A/N: Hey! This is my second fanfic. The idea popped into my head about a week ago, but I was too lazy to go and type it up. To clarify some thing, there is NO Cameron. Sorry! Anyway, please read it and tell me what you think!!!! REVIEW!!

Elizabeth sat at Kelly's at a table by herself, thinking. She was Emily's best friend, right? Why would they choose to lie to her and keep the real information to themselves? When Emily left the other day, Lucky told Elizabeth that they were faking the pregnancy so Helena wouldn't try to kill Emily. Elizabeth didn't understand. She helped them before countless times with things worse than this. Why did they just decide to leave her out of it? But, she hadn't told how she felt to anyone. True, she was hurt, but Emily's pain was far more worse, and she didn't want to make Emily more miserable than she already was. She was lost in her thoughts, when she realized that someone was calling her name. She looked up and saw Jason, standing there, looking at her, obvious concern on his face.

"Jason, hey, I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I didn't hear you," Elizabeth said in a rush as he felt a slight blush forming on her face.

"It's alright. Really. Is everything alright?" Jason asked. He hadn't seen her in awhile. The last time he saw and actually talked to her was at Kelly's but they had only talked about Sam and Jason's relationship. They never really just talked about how _they _really felt and what was the current problem in their lives. And when he walked in and saw her sitting there alone, he knew she was in pain. It was obvious. Maybe not to anyone else, but it was to him. He knew something was wrong. And if she didn't tell him how she really felt, then he knew that their friendship was growing more distant than it should have been.

"Yeah-yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about Emily and Nikolas and stuff. She doesn't deserve this mess. Hey, did you know that-," Elizabeth stopped herself before she could tell him that Emily was pregnant. Why are you thinking that Elizabeth? She asked herself. She isn't pregnant! Get that through your head!

"She's what?" Jason asked. He noticed how she abruptly stopped her lighted expression turned dark.

"She's –uh," Elizabeth stammered, desperately trying to find an excuse. She didn't want to spoil Emily's plans, whatever they were. "She's really keeping her spirits up. I-I mean, if I was in her position, I would be so nervous and frantic, but she's so –so calm and collected. I'm really proud of her," Elizabeth said, wishing she had thought of a better excuse. But she plastered on a small smile anyway, hoping to convince him.

Jason knew that's not what she meant to say and that she was trying to cover it up. For a moment, he thought that Emily was in trouble when he Elizabeth's face grow dark, but he was reassured when he knew that if Emily was in trouble, Emily would've told him by now. Jason decided to just drop it. He didn't like to see Elizabeth sad, especially with him.

"Hey, you know what. If-If you don't have any plans, do you want to go for a ride? to clear your head a little, you know?" Jason asked. He remembered how much Elizabeth had loved the bike and the wind. He wanted her to smile a _real _smile, not the fake one that she just plastered on a few minutes ago.

"You-you have it with you?" Elizabeth asked, afraid to get her hopes high.

"Yeah, It's just outside here." Jason said, wondering if she would accept hs offer. He watched as she bit her lower lip nervously, and debated with herself to whether she should go or not. Her brain was screaming at her not to, afraid that her feelings that she had for him, would pop back out again, ruining everything. But her heart was begging her to go. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and go to nowhere. Before she knew she even said it, she replied, "I'd love it. Just like old times." This time she said it with a real smile, which made Jason happy.

"Let's go," Jason said quickly, and guided her out the door. As they went out the door, Elizabeth saw Steven and stopped so abruptly, that Jason had to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" Steven asked, glancing at Jason behind her. Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Oh, I just decided to go on bike ride with my ex-boyfriend. It's so much fun going so fast, you feel like you're gonna fall, Elizabeth sarcastically thought to herself. It seemed kind of kiddish that a bike ride and the wind would make all her worries go away. But Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to say, so she tried her best to give as little information as she could.

"Me and Jason are just going somewhere, for old time's sake, Steven," Elizabeth answered. Before Steven could say anything, Elizabeth cut him off, saying "Well, we gotta go. We don't want to be late," and with that Elizabeth pulled Jason's arm and they walked towards the bike. Steven looked at them for a second, then shook his head and walked in.

"Sorry about that," Elizabeth said. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but even though she got away from Steven just then, she knew he would talk to her about it when he saw her again.

"For what? Nothing happened. Here," Jason said, calmly brushing off the subject and handing Elizabeth the helmet.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I don't want the helmet. It just traps my hair. You wear it."

Jason grinned. "I don't like the helmet either, but you need to wear it to keep you safe," Jason said.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen," she said, quickly dismissing the subject and putting the helmet back in place, taking her seat.

Knowing he lost, Jason sat down and revved the bike. He felt Elizabeth's arms slide around his waist. It felt familiar…and good. He felt weird. But when he sensed impatience in Elizabeth's body behind him, he though nothing more of it as they rode off the road to nowhere.

Elizabeth didn't realize how much she had missed this feeling. Riding with Jason, feeling the wind, and forgetting everything that had happened in the last few days. It felt so good putting her arms around him. She couldn't think of anything better. She threw her head back and screamed. It felt good.

Jason loved this feeling. He couldn't think of anything better. Wait, he though to himself, you can think of something better. Sam. Remember her? Yeah, she's your girlfriend. You're _living _with her. Jason just shrugged those thoughts away. He just wanted to feel the way he wanted to feel right now. All of a sudden, he felt the bike shake under him as he desperately tried to control it. He heard Elizabeth scream again, not out of happiness, but out of fear. Then the bike skidded to the right, never stopping, throwing Elizabeth and Jason off the bike with more force than it should have. Jason felt himself hitting the rocky ground painfully, then feeling everything go dark.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I rewrote this chapter like a million times!! lol. Anyway, read on!!!!

Jason groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he tried desperately to get up. Pain shot up through his arm causing him to wince, but he ignored it. He needed to get some help. Suddenly, panic set through his body. Where was Elizabeth? He started to move around trying to find her. There were pieces of his bike everywhere, but he didn't care about that right now. Towards his right, he heard a small, but painful groan. Jason ran towards the direction. He lifted the huge bike piece off of her, and found her bleeding, everywhere. She had a huge gash over her forehead, and it looked like it was never going to stop bleeding. He crouched down. "Elizabeth? It's Jason. Can you hear me?" he asked, as she started talking to her, pushing away bloody strands of hair.

"Mmmm," Elizabeth answered him with a groan. Jason sighed. She was still conscious. Luckily, Jason's phone was a couple feet away from them, and he grabbed it and dialed 911. Surprisingly, the phone was still working. "Hello, how can I help you? What kind of emergency is this?" came the operator's calm and cheery voice.

"There's been an accident on the road to Vista Point. My friend is badly injured. We need help immediately," Jason said all in one breath.

"We're on our way." And with that, Jason hung up and concentrated on Elizabeth. He saw bruises forming all over her body, especially her arms. Blood was everywhere. Suddenly, he began to think of why his bike broke apart that way. It was obviously tampered with. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her groan again. This time though, her eyes slowly opened. "Jason?" she said his name in a croaky whisper.

"Elizabeth, I'm right here. Don't worry, we're getting help. Where does it hurt the most?" he asked. She looked really bad.

"My head hurts a lot. It really hurts," she murmured, trying to bring her hand out to her face, but wincing in obvious pain and was forced to put her hand back down.

"Don't try to move, alright?" Jason said, taking of her smaller and cut hands in his big hard ones.

"Ok," she said so softy, that he barely heard her. Jason gently caressed her hand, trying to soothe her. If a person was walking by, they'd think that they were a couple.

She was bleeding everywhere. He began to hear the faint sounds of sirens. Finally, he thought. When the ambulance got there, the paramedics jumped out and ran towards Jason and Elizabeth. They carefully picked her up, but unfortunately not too carefully because she let out a painful groan. Jason glared at them and they quickly put her in a stretcher and put her in the truck. Jason climbed in and they drove off calling Sonny on the way.

**Penthouse**

Sonny sat on the couch watching Michael, Kristina and Morgan. Finally things seemed normal. He had his kids; so far "business" was good. But no matter what he did, he always felt alone. He needed – he needed Carly. He shook his head. No, she lied about Kristina. She kept him away from his daughter.

"Dad?" asked Michael. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, y-yeah, buddy. Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking, that's all. Go continue your game."

"Ok," Michael said slowly. He turned around and continued the game with Kristina and Morgan. The ringing of the phone interrupted the children's play. Sonny quickly got up from the couch and picked it up.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Sonny, it's Jason."

"What happened?" Sonny asked, he sensed something was wrong.

"I'm at the hospital with Elizabeth. We were on the bike then it just suddenly shook and threw us off. I'm ok, but Elizabeth's unconscious."

"Do you want me to come?" Sonny asked. Man, this was bad.

"No, that's ok. Just tell Sam I'm not gonna be home tonight."

"Alright, keep in touch."

With that, they both hung up. Sonny went across the hall and told Sam that Jason wasn't going to come home. Then he went back to the penthouse. He knew that his wasn't an accident. This was definitely planned.

**General Hospital**

It had been an hour and still no news. Jason walked up to the front desk fort he millionth time and asked if there was any news on Elizabeth Webber. To his surprise, the nurse said that Elizabeth was still unconscious and had a concussion, a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder, but she should be waking up soon. Jason sighed. She had way too many injuries than he thought she would, but nonetheless she was alive. And that brought a great deal of comfort. He turned around and saw Steven coming towards him.

"What the hell happened to Elizabeth?" Steven asked.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, trying to release the pressure. "We were just in an accident."

"I know that, but what the hell was she doing on your bike?"

"Did you expect us to walk?" Jason asked.

"Whatever, this is definitely the last thing she needs right now." That statement caught Jason off guard. No one was perfect. We all had problems, but he had a feeling something else was going on. "What problems are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't you know? Emily and Nikolas, Tom Baker-

"Tom Baker? What about him?" Jason interrupted.

"Haven't you heard? They released him from Pentonville a week ago. He's on parole."

"Where is he now?" Jason asked anxiously. He couldn't believe that Emily or Elizabeth didn't tell him.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go," Steven said and walked off.

"Holy shit," Jason muttered under his breath. Maybe that's why Elizabeth was upset at Kelly's. Who wouldn't be worried if their rapist was on the loose? Jason headed into Elizabeth's room. He needed to find out what was really going on.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around the room. She sighed in relief. Thank God that she was in the hospital. She was afraid that hey were both going to die. Suddenly she remembered Jason. Where was he? She shot straight up from her sleeping position, and let out a small scream, but it was loud enough to send Jason running to her room.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" he asked. Elizabeth was clutching her arm in pain, but she sighed in relief when she saw Jason. "You're alive," she whispered.

"Yeah, wait. I'm going to get some help."

Elizabeth could only nod her head while Jason left the room, but that made her really dizzy. She felt a blackness coming over her and before she knew it, she was out. Jason and Alan entered the room and saw Elizabeth sprawled on the bed, the color draining from her face. Alan quickly left the room to get help, while Jason went to Elizabeth's side and holding her hand, whispering soothing words to her. But it was useless, she couldn't even hear him. Alan returned with Bobbie, and as soon as they got in, they told Jason to leave. Jason left, knowing that they would be able to work better without him there. When they finally got out of the room, they had relief etched on their faces.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing that when she shot up from the bed, like you told me, the pain came all at once. It just kind of shook her because she's been lying down and been unconscious for almost a day and the pain just made her pass out. She should be awake in an hour so," Alan explained and left, with Bobbie giving Jason a warm smile and following Alan. A few minutes later, he felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked, surprised. He told Sonny to tell her that he wasn't going to come home, not to tell her to come to the hospital.

"I heard there was an accident. Are you ok?" Sam asked, looking over him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But they had to hospitalize Elizabeth."

"Oh, my god. Is she ok now?"

"Well, she has a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm," Jason said wearily, rubbing his face with his hand. He felt so bad knowing that Elizabeth got hurt. But what makes it even more worse was that this was a definitely planned accident.

"Well, she seems to be in good hands. Let's leave."

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE keep them coming!!!!!!!! ) Oh, and I just want to say that the kiss that Lucky and Elizabeth had at the hospital when he picked her up at work didn't happen in this story, so sorry. This is a liason fic, but Lucky and Elizabeth are still close friends. I also wanted to say that Conner isn't dead and he didn't rape Emily. I don't what that whole storyline to get involved in this fic. As much as I hate to see Emily and Nikolas in this disaster, I think they don't spend enough time for Elizabeth and other people. So yeah. Enough with my babbling. Read!!

Jason couldn't believe what she said. Elizabeth was in the hospital because of him, unconscious, and Sam was suggesting that they go home, leaving Elizabeth alone? He hadn't seen this side of her before. How could she even suggest it?

"Sam, Elizabeth's in the hospital because of me, how could you ask me to leave her alone?"

"Jason, they say she's gonna be ok. Her brother's here and Lucky and Emily will probably come when they find out. Look-why are you even blaming yourself? This was an accident. This is no one's fault." Sam explained.

Jason thought that Sam would get it. She knew about their other "business" and that people are constantly out to get them. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her.

"Sam, I'm staying. It's late and you should go home. I'm gonna go check on Elizabeth ok?" Jason said and headed towards her room. He faintly heard her footsteps as she entered the elevator. He peered through the door and found her awake, but tired. He opened the door and stepped inside, gently closing the door behind him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," Elizabeth replied wearily. "I'm really glad that you're not hurt so bad," she said pointing to the cast he had on his arm. He had gotten it while she was still unconscious.

"I wish I could say the same thing to you," he answered gravely.

"Jason, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. This accident was definitely not your fault. Don't even try to blame yourself."

Somehow, Jason thought, her words felt more comforting and easier to believe than Sam's. He shuddered inside. Why is he thinking that? She's your fiancé, how could you be doubting yourself? "I – I just feel bad that you got hurt," he said.

"Hey, I'm fine now right? You don't look that bad either. And I know that I'm in pain, but hey, that's what the pain medication is for right?" Elizabeth quickly added the last sentence before he could say anything. Jason sighed. He knew he couldn't say anything to argue back with her.

"What hap-happened to the bike?" Elziabeth asked hesitantly. She felt so connected to the bike. It was like where she escaped into her freedom. She felt so free. She imagined the bike all broken and bent in her head. The images shook her, but the question was why would the bike break apart all of a sudden? That's weird, she thought. She was, however, interrupted in her thoughts when she heard Jason answering her question.

"Well, it's uh-totaled actually, so I'm going to buy another one soon. I've been meaning to sell it anyway." Elizabeth looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"That's good," Elizabeth said quietly, lowering her eyes. "You know what, you should get some rest. It's really late, and I hate to think that you stuck around the hospital for hours because of me 'cause I know how much you hate them," Elizabeth said, hoping he'll listen to her and leave before she began to question the fluttering in her stomach.

Jason shrugged. "I guess, but if you need anything just call me ok?" Elizabeth nodded and gave him a small smile. Jason left the room and Elizabeth sighed into her pillow. She was so tired. Just then the door flew open and in barged a very frantic Lucky and Emily.

"Oh, my God Elizabeth. What the hell happened to you? Who did this?" Lucky and Emily began to ask a million questions.

"You guys, calm down! Catch your breath. D-Don't worry, I just got into an accident, that's all," Elizabeth reassured Lucky and Emily.

"With your car or what?" Emily asked, confused.

"Well, no. I was –uh, actually with Jason. Just for old time's sake, you know? We used to go on rides years ago, and I loved it. So yesterday, he asked me if I wanted to go probably because I was feeling miserable," Elizabeth said with a small laugh.

"Oh," Lucky and Emily said in unison.

"So what happened?" Lucky asked.

"Well, we were on the bike and we were driving around for about 20 minutes already when I felt the bike shake under me and then, well it just- it just threw us off."

"We're so glad you're ok, though," Emily said, holding Elizabeth's hand.

Lucky, noticing the weariness in Elizabeth's voice, stood. "Ok, well, we'll let you get some rest and we'll come back to visit you soon."

"Wait! No, Emily this was very risky for you to come. Just keep yourself safe ok? And Lucky, you too. We don't want Helena following either one of you, and then, well I don't want to sound selfish, but then she'll find out about the accident and I'm positive that she'll think of a plan that involves my situation," Elizabeth said.

"I hate to say it, but she's got a point. We'll be careful, but keep an eye out too ok?" Lucky said, reluctantly.

"Alright, but call us sometime. At least we'll talk to each other some way ok?" Emily asked.

"Of course, but not too often. You understand, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, sure. Ok, you look tired. We'll let you get some rest. We'll see you later ok?" Lucky said.

"Ok, bye," and with that Lucky and Emily reluctantly left the room and returned to the safehouse.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and before she knew it, sleep had overcome her.

He stood there, watching her. Even after all these years, he was still fascinated by her breath-taking beauty. Her face, her body, her eyes were just screaming at him to take her. His fingers itched in anticipation. Soon, he thought. He would have her. Soon.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

After this chapter, I'm going to take a break. I'm going to write all the chapters first, then post it, just in case I might mess something up. I want everything to fit together so everything will make sense. I think that if I spend time writing and thinking about the chapters and the story, then the story would be better, so bear with me ok? I'm going to try and be finished with it in about 1- 2 weeks? Tell me what you think.

**Penthouse**

Sam opened her eyes and felt around Jason's side of the bed. When she found it empty, she groaned in frustration. She knew he was avoiding her. Ever since the small argument they had at the hospital, he'd been trying to get away from her every chance he got. Why was he acting like this? She still didn't understand why he thought that he should stay with Elizabeth. They got into an accident, big deal. They can live with it. Do other boyfriends hang out with their ex-girlfriends around here? They better, she thought. Or else something would definitely be going on.

Do I really love him? she thought to herself. Wait, where did that come from? However, as much as she didn't want to believe it, she realized it. No, she didn't love him. She had feelings for him, but somehow she knew that even if she stayed to see if those feelings would grow, it would stay or lessen even. Sam sighed. But he loves you. He proposed to you for God's sake! Why didn't you think of this earlier? You're going to break his heart. But I don't think I will hurt him that bad, she thought. If he really had a problem with me then I think that if he cared about me that much, he would confront me about it, not ignore me. She sighed. She knew what she was supposed to do.

**General Hospital**

Elizabeth opened her eyes and found Jason there looking at her.

"Hey," she said with a hoarse voice. She had slept way too long.

"Hi," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling sore, but a lot better than I was before." Elizabeth answered as she glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, my god, I've been sleeping for 13 hours! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You looked very comfortable so no one wanted to wake you," Jason answered calmly.

"Oh, well. Jason, there's something I've been wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. The – the accident. It was planned wasn't it?" she asked hesitantly.

Jason was stunned. How did she figure it out? "Well, to tell you the truth, I think it was planned too, but right now, it's just considered an accident," Jason said but quickly continued when he saw the worried expression on her face. "But don't worry about it, I'm taking care of it."

"Jason, there's something else I have to tell you. Tom – Tom Baker's out of prison, and I can't help but think that he could've caused all of this."

"I know, and I'm not sure if he could actually do that plus –

"How did you know? Did Emily tell you?" Elizabeth asked.

"N-no, uh, your brother did. Why didn't you or Emily tell me?" he asked, with tension in his voice.

Elizabeth, noticing this, said, "We didn't want you to freak out. Plus, maybe he has changed. We don't know for sure if he's in Port Charles or even if he is coming to Port Charles. You were busy anyway, you know with Sam, the baby and the custody battle, and we didn't want you to be burdened with our problems either, especially if they weren't even real."

"Elizabeth, no matter what other situation I'm in, I won't turn you away if you need help. You know that and so does Emily," Jason answered.

"Look – we do know that, but Sam and the baby, well you finally looked happy, and we just – we didn't want to ruin your happiness. We haven't seen you so peaceful before, and we didn't want to be the reason to end it," Elizabeth explained.

"We're friends Elizabeth, and you or Emily will never be a burdon to me." Jason felt that he needed to protect Elizabeth. The last time he felt like this was when they were – no way, Jason thought. Don't even think that.

Elizabeth laughed, but to Jason's surprise and dismay, it was a bitter one. "Me and Emily never a burdon? Wow, Jason you really haven't seen the problems we have and the ones we've caused at all." Oops, Elizabeth thought. Shit, how could I have let that slip? Great, more tracks to cover.

"What problems? What are you talking about?" Jason asked, an obvious worried expression on his face.

Elizabeth felt guilty. He's here trying to help you, and here you are making him worried and left out.

"Oh, um. You know, regular problems that people have. But if Emily wants to tell you, she will. And as for me, you already know most of it."

Before Jason could answer, the door swung open, and in walked Steven, and at the sight of Jason, his pleasurable smile faded.

"I need to check on Elizabeth, Jason. You need to leave."

Jason looked at Elizabeth one last time and said, "I'll talk to you later." And with that, he left the room.

Steven noticed the tension in the room and asked, "What was that about?"

Elizabeth, shaking her head and dismissing the subject said, "It was nothing, we were just talking."

Steven checked his watch. He wanted to know what was really going on, but he only had 10 minutes to check on her. He had an appointment after that. "Alright, let's see what we have here." And with that, he started examining her.

**Penthouse**

Jason walked into the penthouse and saw Sam sitting there reading a magazine.

"Hey," he said, taking his jacket off and setting the keys on the desk.

"It's about time. Look Jason, we really need to talk," Sam said as she closed the magazine and put it on the table.

Jason walked over to the couch and sat down. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about our relationship. And I – well, I can't," Sam started to say, "I can't marry you. I don't want to."

Jason was surprised, but was even more stunned when he didn't feel any pain or anything else for that matter. Maybe I'm just in shock, he thought.

"Jason, I'm sorry, but I realized that if you really cared about me, you wouldn't have avoided me. You would've wanted to talk with me. I know you feel the same way," Sam said.

Jason sighed. "Yeah, I – I guess I do, but I don't know why I didn't realize it before. I'm sorry. I said I loved you, but I guess I really didn't. I just had feelings for you, I don't think it could be anything more than that."

Sam leaned back on the couch and said, "Yeah, well I think there's no reason for me to be staying here anymore. I think I'm going to go to Miami. I'm not really used to the cold and I'm kind of getting sick of it," she said with a small laugh.

"Take your time," Jason said. Sam got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs, slowly climbing them. When she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped. "Jason, maybe you should talk to Elizabeth. You know – sort out your feelings. You really looked worried at the hospital, and judging from the friendship that I've heard about, I'd say there might be more to it than either one of you want or are going to admit," and with that Sam went to her room and started to pack, leaving a very surprised Jason on the couch.

**Elizabeth's Room**

After Steven had finished examining Elizabeth, he left for another appointment. Elizabeth was wide awake and had no desire to go back to sleep again. She picked up the remote control and pointed it to the small t.v. in the corner of the wall, pressing the power button. What she saw on the screen was the very last thing she had ever thought could happen.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, well. Me and the story are baaack! lOl, anyway, I finally finished the story which means I've written _all_ the chapters. I'll be posting them every week or depending on how many reviews I get. Anyway, here's chapter 4!

**Penthouse**

Jason stood there, looking at the top of the stairs where Sam had just said some things that definitely surprised him. Was it that obvious? Did he really have feelings for Elizabeth again? Was I that oblivious, actually thinking that I was in love with another woman? I even asked her to marry me! Wow, Jason thought. This was definitely weird. But what if I tell Elizabeth I want to be more than friends with her and she doesn't feel the same? She probably won't. For all you know, she's still in love with Ric. But Jason hated regretting things, and even though he was nervous and afraid of what she might say, he knew he had to tell her how he really felt. Just then, Sam came down the stairs, packed bags in hand.

She smiled at him. "I'm all set. Port Charles just isn't my place, you know? I don't think I'll ever get used to the snow. I'm going to go back to Miami and relax in the sun a little."

Jason pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, opened it, and pulled out a wad of bills. "Here," he said. "Take it. It's the least I could do. I'm sorry this happened. I mean – Sam, we were _engaged._ And we never even loved each other. I'm sorry, really."

She didn't want to take the money, but she knew she needed it. She hesitantly took the money from Jason's hand and smiled. "Thanks Jason. And don't think this was your fault. It was both of ours," and with that, she left the penthouse. But before she went to the airport, she decided to make a little stop at the hospital.

Jason sighed. He needed to talk to Elizabeth, and find out what was really going on between them. He grabbed his jacket and his keys on the desk, and quickly left. This talk was long overdue.

**General Hospital**

Steven was looking over a patient's chart when he accidentally bumped into someone. He automatically apologized, but when he looked up to see who he bumped into, he smiled.

"Are you sure this wasn't planned?" he asked, with a playful grin on his face.

Carly mockingly rolled her eyes at him, but let out a small laugh. "Believe me. I'm not desperate. But, if you don't believe me, I came here looking for my mom, but I can't seem to find her. I've been walking around the hospital forever, but I can't seem to find her so I'm guessing she's probably busy or something."

"Great, do you wanna grab something to eat at Kelly's?" Steven asked. He was always so blunt with her.

"Steven Webber, always the one to take things slow. I'm flattered," Carly said, and took Steven's hand when he held it out to her.

"You should be, I don't do this much often," he said, as he led them over to the elevator.

"Believe me, it's not hard to see that," Carly joked with a laugh.

"Hey, if you want that old lady to move back into "your" apartment, by all means, treat me any way you want."

"No way, that lady was crazy. I graciously accept your offer to lunch," and with that, they both entered the elevator and headed towards Kelly's.

**Elizabeth's Room**

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. The reporter's words were words that she never thought she would ever hear.

"- Helena Cassidine has been captured and has obviously proven her grandson, Nikolas Cassidine, innocent of murder. She has been taken to the Port Charles Police Department, and as for how long she will be staying there, it's safe to say, that she won't be seeing broad daylight for years."

Elizabeth shook her head. This can't be real. She reached over and called Emily's cell phone. When she didn't pick up, Elizabeth hastily left a message congratulating her and telling her how happy she was for her and Nikolas. When she was done, she hung up and sighed. She felt a sudden relief go through her body. Was I always that tense? she asked herself. Just then, the door flew open and in walked a flustered Sam.

"Hey, look. My – my plane leaves in an hour so I'm going to make this quick. I just want you to know, that Jason is probably on his way over and you're probably going to hear some very surprising news."

That said, she headed towards the door, leaving a very confused Elizabeth behind. But before she left, Sam said, "Think about your feelings for him Elizabeth. Just – just think about it. I've been hearing about your friendship with Jason lately, and it seems like you two will always feel something for each other. You have no idea how worried he was about you when you were unconscious. You obviously mean something to him Elizabeth. Does he mean anything more than friends to you? Do you love him? Just think about it. I have to go. I hope everything works out."

Without letting Elizabeth say a word, she quickly left and went in the now closing elevator. She sighed. If she was leaving, at least she would be leaving feeling good that she made two people happy. I hope, she thought.

Elizabeth just sat in her bed, not moving after hearing what Sam had said. What the hell was she talking about? Where was she going and why was Jason coming over? Did they break off their engagement? Why else would she be leaving? Plus, she said "my" plane not "our" plane. Elizabeth felt a pang of joy in her heart when she thought of it. Nonononono, she thought. They broke up. Why would you be happy? But then, Sam's last question rang through her ears. "Do love him?" She knew she had strong feelings for him, and if she told him and if by some wonder, he felt the same way, then their relationship would soon turn out being love.

**P.C.P.D.**

Emily and Lucky sat wearily in two uncomfortable chairs. They both, however, wouldn't have cared if they sat on cactuses. They were just too happy to let anything or anyone ruin their happiness. Emily and Lucky had literally thanked Conner a million times. They had bought him a ticket to Canada and also a lot of money. Being Conner, he unhesitantly took the money, and without a backwards glance, left.

Emily's eyes quickly flew to where the opening doors were. When she saw Nikolas walk in, she forgot where she was. All she could feel for him was love. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. The officer, realizing how important this reunion was, quickly took off Nikolas's handcuffs, and the second they were off, Nikolas had his arms around her. Emily's vision blurred as she felt tears of joy fill her eyes. They did it. They were finally together, and nothing was keeping them apart ever again.

**General Hospital**

Jason entered the elevator, and waited impatiently as the elevator slowly went to each level. Of course, the elevator stopped at a couple floors. It felt like hours, waiting to get to one level. Part of him wanted to just turn around and go back to the penthouse, but another part of him told him to go to Elizabeth and tell her how he was feeling. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but the thing he feared most was not getting the answer he wanted. He didn't want to ruin their friendship over a couple of words. They had gone through way too much to throw it all away. But before Jason could think another thought, the elevator door slid open, and he felt his legs walking towards her room as if it were a magnet. They had a mind of their own.

He gently opened the door to her room, and found her watching the news with sudden interest. He remembered her telling him that she never really liked watching t.v. It was too fake and it just made her problems seem even worse. She obviously hadn't noticed him walk in so he took this chance to study her. Her straight hair laid loosely around her smooth, creamy face. Sure, she had many bruises, but she still looked beautiful. Hell, he thought. She'd look gorgeous in a Halloween costume.

Sensing that someone was there, Elizabeth turned her head and found Jason's blue eyes looking in her relieved dark blue ones. He noticed that something was up, so he decided to ask her a question instead of going straight to the point, trying to avoid making everything even more uncomfortable.

"What's happening?" he asked, pointing to the television screen, which was showing a reporter in front of the P.C.P.D.

"It's – Jason, Helena's been found. Nikolas is out of prison. Emily and Lucky are probably in the police station already," she said, surprisingly her voice sounded normal and happy, totally the opposite of how she was feeling inside. "I wish I could be there."

"What? Are you serious? Wow. This is – great. I've never really – you know, liked Nikolas, but as long as she's happy, then I couldn't be happier for her."

"Yeah, they both deserve this. Helena's going to be spending lots of time in prison, most likely for life. So that's a relief. I'm so glad this is over. I've been worrying about it since we convinced Conner to come back and pose as Nikolas," Elizabeth said, only realizing after what she said, felt a slight blush rolling up to her cheeks. Maybe she had said a little too much.

"When did this happen? Is this what Emily's problem was?" Jason asked, hoping the answer was yes. He couldn't stop worrying over what kind of trouble she was in.

"Yeah. Jason, I'm sorry you found out like this, but we couldn't tell anyone. The less people who knew about it, the better," she explained.

"I understand. I'm just glad it's over and that everyone can stop worrying now," he said. Realizing that he needed to say what he came here to say, he said the thing that he had been thinking about for hours.

"Elizabeth, we have to talk."

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

What did he say? "What?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

She had a flicker of hope that he had some feelings for her, and for some reason, that flicker of hope was slowly growing.

Jason took in her surprised expression, and repeated his words, this time saying them with more confidence and strength. "We need to talk about our relationship."

"Ok," Elizabeth said slowly, wondering where this was going, all the while knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Elizabeth, Sam and I – we broke up. We don't love each other."

"Then why'd you get engaged? Jason, it's not like you to do something without thinking about it. So if you asked Sam to marry, you obviously must have felt something for her to ask her such an important question," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth – believe me, I know. I'm just as surprised as you are, but I don't love her. I don't know why I said I did. I was totally oblivious to the real things I was feeling inside. Things I was feeling for you. I have feelings for you Elizabeth. This accident – it changed my perspective of our friendship. Realizing that I could've lost you, it was like a nightmare for me that I couldn't wait to get out of. I want to be more than friends with you. Look, I don't know how you feel, or how you're going to react to this, but I just wanted to let you know before I regretted anything else. I know this is sudden, and you might not feel the same, I mean, we both got divorced. It's – it's hard, but I had to tell you this."

The words slowly sunk in Elizabeth's brain. "Jason, I have feelings for you too. I want to be more than friends with you, but now that we admitted how we felt, what do we do from here? I mean, I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow, what are we supposed to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can take things slow. One day at a time. We'd do what we feel comfortable doing. As far as I know, there isn't anything we're supposed to do, except for what we want to do," he answered with a small smile, as he gently took her hand. He noticed that her cast was off. She still had some bruises and cuts, but nothing major. He was glad she was going to be ok. He didn't know what he would do if one of her injuries became permanent.

Elizabeth let out a small laugh. "What was I thinking? Of course you would say that. You would always do what we want to do and not do what other people tell you to do." She turned the television off and said, "Go to the police station, Jason. See Emily. It'll make her really happy."

Jason nodded, stood up and said, "Alright, but I'll be back tomorrow to come and pick you up ok?"

"Believe me, I can't wait to get out of these scratchy sheets and uncomfortable mattresse. So by all means, come as early as you want," Elizabeth answered with a grin.

Jason smiled. "Alright, I'll see you later."

After Jason left, Elizabeth called Emily, and when she picked up, she spilled everything that just happened just like when they were teenagers.

**Front Desk**

A tall man with sunglasses and an old sixties hat walked up to the front desk and gave the nurse a fake smile. "Hello, I was just wondering when Elizabeth Webber will be released. Today or tomorrow perhaps?"

The nurse looked at him warily and said, "I'm sorry sir, but we can only give out information about a patient to relatives only."

"Oh, but I am related. Please, miss," he paused to check the nurse's name tag, "Sager, I'm her father, Jeff Webber. Our whole family is living in France, and when I found out about her accident, I had to come and see if she was ok. I haven't seen her in awhile and I just wanted to surprise her. You know, we never really had a good relationship, partly because I was too busy at the hospital. I just thought that this would sort of make up for it."

The nurse was touched at the "father's" sincerity for his daughter, and decided to give him the information. Of course she should. They are related.

The man took one look at the nurse and knew she bought it totally. He even took a risky chance by asking, "If you don't believe me, then do you want some I.D.? I'd be happy to give it to you," he said as he slowly reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

All the information and rules that had been drilled into the nurse of 2 years suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, no, sir. I'm sure that won't be necessary. It's just so sweet that you want to make your daughter happy, even after all those years of not being able to see your daughter and all," the nurse said as she opened up Elizabeth's file.

After taking a quick look, she said, "She will be released tomorrow, at anytime. Her arm has been healing nicely and-," but when the nurse looked up, she saw the man already in the elevator, giving her a small smile. She thought that he might have wanted to know how his daughter was, but he looked eager to leave. She sighed. Oh, well. There's no need for me to get involved, she thought.

**Police Station**

Jason walked in and found Emily in Nikolas's arms. Surprised and amused faces were turned towards him. Jason Morgan would never step foot in the PCPD unless he was arrested or in for questioning. That definitely surprised everyone in the room.

As soon as Emily saw Jason walk in, she practically flew to him and hugged him. "Jason! Oh my god. I'm so glad you're here. It's over Jason. They got Helena. She's – oh, Jason, she's never going to be able to hurt anyone again."

Jason smiled and nodded at Nikolas. They weren't the best of friends, but he had to congratulate his brother in-law. "I know. I'm happy for you Emily, really. When are you going to get out of here?"

"In about 20 minutes I think. They just have to file some papers, then we could get out of here, but I don't really care where we go. As long as Nikolas is with me, I'd be happy in a dumpster," Emily replied with a small chuckle.

"Alright, well, I have to go ok? I'll talk to you later," and with that, Jason turned to leave, but he felt Emily's cool hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Jason. Did you go see Elizabeth yet? Is she ok? When is she checking out of the hospital?"

"Uh, well. I actually went to see her before I came here. We talked and she told me that Helena was taken into custody. She's doing really good, so she'll be checking out tomorrow, and I'll be picking her up. But I assume you knew that I would be right?" Jason asked with a grin. He knew that Elizabeth and Emily had talked about everything that had just happened, and he couldn't help but smile at his sister's eagerness to get them together, despite everything's she's been through.

Emily's face turned bright red as she cocked her head to the side. "Well, yeah. I'm so glad you two are together now. I mean, Jason, me and Elizabeth could practically be sisters if you guys get married –

Before Emily could continue Jason stopped her. "Wow, Emily. Slow down. I think it'll be a long time before that happens. I made the mistake of rushing into a marriage before and I ruined that relationship, and I really want for me and Elizabeth's relationship to work out for the best. So yeah – maybe there could be a marriage in the future, but that will be _in the future, _ok?"

Emily let out a little laugh. "Ok, sorry. I guess I was just so caught up in the idea of me and Elizabeth being sisters because we've both always wanted that to happen."

"Alright, I have to go. Call me if you need anything ok?" Jason said and left the police station. He let out an exasperated sigh. I never thought that I would go there voluntarily, he thought. Things are definitely changing.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it's taking me soo long to update. School and just life in general has been CRAZY. It pains me to say, but my updates aren't going to be frequent. There's just way too much going on right now… but if I get _lots _of reviews, (notice how "lots" is italicized), I will, without a doubt, update! So REVIEW!

**Elizabeth's Room**

Bobbie walked in and handed Elizabeth her clothes. "Here you go, sweetheart. Go get changed and me and Jason will be waiting for you outside ok?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks Bobbie." She couldn't wait to get out of there. It was driving her crazy.

"No problem honey." Bobbie said as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom and slowly started to change, careful not to touch the bruises and cuts she had. But considering the amount of bruises and cuts she had, that was a difficult task to do. When she looked into the mirror, she felt the familiar form of disgust in her stomach.

It was from the rape.

But she knew that the injuries she had were from the accident. She couldn't help but wonder what Tom Baker was doing, now that he was out of prison. Elizabeth couldn't help but shudder when she thought of him. She had forgotten about him for a couple of days, celebrating that Helena was finally gone. But she wouldn't ruin the day by thinking about the "what ifs" and Helena rotting in prison. Well, at least one of them would make me happy, she thought.

Shrugging those thoughts aside, she brushed her hair and splashed some cool water onto her face. When she walked out she found Bobbie giving Jason her medication. Elizabeth walked up to Bobbie and gave her the hospital gown she had been wearing for the past week.

"I won't be needing this anymore," she said with a grin, "Thanks Bobbie," she said, as she handed Bobbie the gown.

"I gave your medication to Jason. I wasn't sure when you were going to come out. Make sure you read exactly how much to take, ok? These pills will have some bad results if you don't take as prescribed. Take care of yourself and take it easy. I don't want to see you here again until next week ok? Be careful sweetheart," Bobbie paused to lean over and whisper in Elizabeth's ear, "and be on the lookout ok? Take your cell phone with you everywhere and don't stay out at night by yourself."

That said, Bobbie leaned back and said cheerfully, "Well, I got to go. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Bobbie," Elizabeth said.

"Bye, hon." She gave Elizabeth a hug and smiled at Jason before she turned and walked into the elevator.

Jason turned towards Elizabeth and asked, "You ready?" he held out his hand.

Elizabeth took his hand unhesitantly and smiled at him. "Oh, yeah. Let's get out of here."

**Kelly's **

Jason and Elizabeth walked into Kelly's tired and hungry, even though none of them were complaining. They had been walking everywhere. Jason insisted that they go to Kelly's for Elizabeth to rest 3 hours ago. He had said she shouldn't be wasting her energy. She had just gotten out of the hospital and was still healing. But of course, Elizabeth just waved him off, saying that she was feeling fine. She had missed being outside, feeling the fresh air, instead of the air-conditioned hospital air. She had to admit, she was tired, but she didn't care. She loved being outside. Hell, she would rather be tired and be outside, than be in the hospital feeling fine. That sounded a little harsh since she actually worked there, but it was the truth. She'd rather work there than be a patient.

Putting those thoughts aside, they both walked to a table and sat down. None of them reached for a menu, both knowing what they wanted. Elizabeth practically had it memorized because of all the years she had been working there, even though there were some changes in the menu after she had quit. And as for Jason, he always wanted a cheeseburger, no onions with coffee. He was always simple, never wanting more than he needed. When they got their food, she looked at his dinner with the coffee, with her nose scrunched up as if she was smelling garbage that hadn't been dumped in two weeks. Jason noticed Elizabeth's expression and suddenly thought she wasn't feeling well, and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong? Do you want to go to the hospital? Are you not feeling well?" he began to ask worriedly.

She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? N – No, I don't need to go. I'm feeling fine. What made you think I would want to go to the hospital?"

Jason was confused now too. "Well, you – you looked like you were going to be sick," he said slowly.

"What? no! It's just your – your meal," Elizabeth laughed, "I mean, how could you eat a burger and then drink coffee?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

Jason's tense body relaxed, and a small grin took over his once –worried features and said, "What's one thing got to do with another?"

Elizabeth noticed how he relaxed after she had told him what she was really thinking. She felt a little guilty for making him worried for nothing. "I should've known that you would say something like that. I must be losing my touch," she said with a small chuckle as she leaned over and took his hand and said, "Jason, I'm sorry I made you worried. I mean, I'm ok. I'm not gonna break. If I seriously don't feel good, then I'm not that stubborn. I would get some help if I needed it. I hate being in that room, lying on that stupid mattress, but I don't hate it that much for me to think that I would rather lie on the floor here and die than be there, ok?"

Jason smiled and held up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright. I'll drop it."

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, but not the uncomfortable and awkward silence they had endured barely even two weeks ago, but the comfortable silence that they were both used to, back in the time they had spent in the studio, while Jason was recovering. She smiled, remembering the humorous glint in Jason's eye when he told her that she sang while she was painting. The weeks that Jason spent recovering at her studio were one of the best moments of her life. She didn't have to pretend. She was just being herself.

When they were finished and happily content, Jason, being the kind gentleman that he was, paid the bill and he and Elizabeth left the diner. They stepped out into the courtyard and walked towards Elizabeth's studio, walking through the park. They were in no hurry; they were taking their time, each thinking about different things. Elizabeth was thinking about the situation with Tom Baker, and when they reached the park bench, she stopped walking and stood completely still. When Jason touched her shoulder, she flinched and backed away, her eyes closed. Jason stepped closer, worried about her sudden movements.

"Elizabeth?" Jason again tried to touch her, but she jumped back again, increasing the distance between them.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, her whole body was shaking, her head in her hands and her eyes were still closed. "Just get away from me," Elizabeth said shakily. She looked like she was going to break any second. All the memories of Tom Baker suddenly came flooding back to her, and she moved even farther away from Jason. Her head was out of her hands now, she was shaking her head, and mumbling to herself, while tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She could feel his hands all over her, invading her parts that she felt were private to her. She fell to the ground, and started to sob. Jason had to fight the urge to go and wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything's going to be ok, but he couldn't. She obviously didn't want anyone to touch her, and that meant that she was thinking about the rape. He cursed himself for taking the way through the park. He should've known that when she stopped in front of the park bench, that only one thing would have come to her mind.

He slowly walked over to her, and bent down and said, "Elizabeth, it's alright. Let's go home. Come on." He knew that she knew where she was and had more control as to what was going on when her sobs subsided and she let him help her get up and walk towards her studio. When they got to the front of the door, Elizabeth avoided Jason's eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened out there. I just – I don't know. I just kind of freaked out. I'm – I'm sorry. I don't want to let it get to me anymore, but every time I do, it feels like I have to start all over again, and it hurts more every time."

Jason caught her eyes and said, "Elizabeth, don't apologize. What happened to you was not your fault. It happened and you can't change it. And it's alright if you have a breakdown once in awhile. It's normal. It would be something to expect."

Elizabeth sighed and wiped a stray tear that had found its way down her cheek. "I know, but Jason, it's – it's been almost seven years already. I've been pregnant before, I thought that I was getting my life back on track. I thought that I had gotten over it and moved on."

"You did move on. But no one can get over something like that. It's something you can't change, but you can move on and create a new life for yourself, and you have. I've seen that," Jason said.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged him. Jason took this time to smell her hair. Yup, still vanilla. Their bodies fit so perfectly. He could stand in this position forever.

Much to his dismay, Elizabeth stepped back and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Jason. I've really missed the talks we used to have. I feel a lot better."

"No problem," Jason replied.

Elizabeth got out her keys, unlocked the door and opened it, but instead of going inside, she leaned against the door way. "You're – you're probably going to hear this a lot from me Jason, but thanks, for – for everything." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she didn't want to ruin things by rushing. However, apparently Jason wanted to kiss her too, because when she pulled away, to go back in, he gently yet firmly took her arm and settled his lips on hers. Elizabeth was at first surprised by his sudden moves, but responded quickly. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Jason's tongue demanded entrance. Elizabeth parted her lips, and their tongues dueled with each other until they both needed some air. They both unwillingly broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other, both panting.

Jason looked up, and said, "I don't regret it." Elizabeth smiled, and said, "Me either." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss and went inside her studio, closing the door behind her, locking the deadbolt out of habit, more out of protection for herself and her studio. She walked towards her stretched canvases and noticed the blinking light on the machine. She was confused at what she saw, but in the back of her mind, she knew exactly what it was.

It was meant to terrify her, and Elizabeth was definitely terrified.

She was just scared because once she clicked the button…

It would all begin…

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Thanks for the reviewS! More, more, more! Hehe The more there are, the sooner I'll update! lol (it's a natural threat that every author has to use once in a while)

And as a heads up, the next chapter is gonna be pretty short, so don't say I didn't warn you! I love cliffhangers… they make better reviews, and gives me an insight as to what my readers are thinking.

I know you don't want to hear any more of my babbling, but I just want to say that I've been putting random scenes or dialogues with other couples in the beginning chapters of this story. And I don't really want to add to this storyline. My main focus right now is on Jason and Liz. So in your reviews, please don't ask me to put in your favorite couples. They're probably my favorite too, but they have enough of their airtime on GH, whereas liason has none. I hope I didn't offend anyone or anything. It's just that I already finished this story, and I don't want to ruin it by putting useless dialogues and confrontations. So, phew, I got that out of my system.

Here's chapter 8!

**Studio**

Elizabeth backed away from the answering machine and grabbed her purse and started to rummage through it. Call her a chicken, she didn't care.

She was scared shitless.

She had no desire to know who had called and what they had said, even though in the back of her mind, she knew exactly who it was. She did not want to be that naïve fifteen year old again. She had gotten it, and she didn't need anyone to remind her of one of the darkest moments of her life.

Especially the person who was the cause of it all.

When she finally found her pain killers, Elizabeth pulled the bottle out of her purse and let out a triumphant sigh. She held onto it as if it was the last piece of candy a child would ever have. Feeling a headache coming, she quickly popped open the lid, and put a number of pills in her mouth and swallowed checking her watch. She didn't even pay attention to the amount of pills she was taking. Quite frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted to feel numb. She didn't want to feel the pain and fear all over again.

Elizabeth was just sick of it.

She was too soon to be taking the pills, but she didn't care. For some reason, she felt herself change. For just one night, one night, she didn't want anything to matter. She didn't want to think of the consequences. She just wanted to do what she wanted to do at the moment.

A wicked grin came to Elizabeth's face. And what I want, she thought…

Is to have a little fun.

**Docks**

Jason walked to the docks after going to Elizabeth's studio, and sat down on the bench. He hated to see her suffer, and not being able to do anything about it. She was obviously in pain, and he could do nothing to stop it. He was a man, and it would make her more vulnerable and scared. Maybe… he thought.

Jason quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Emily's number, an idea in mind. Emily was a woman after all, and he felt that Elizabeth could really use her best friend right now. She was going through a crisis, and maybe Emily's cheerful mood ever since Nikolas came back, would make Elizabeth a little less sad, and a little happier.

After a few rings, Jason was about to hang up, when he heard Emily's breathless "hello."

"Emily?" Jason asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, h-hey Jason," she replied quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine."

There was some muffled giggling in the background, which caused Jason's curiosity to heighten. When Emily's not so quiet protests managed to stop, Jason realized that she was probably, uh, well, he really didn't want to go into details, but he was guessing that she was getting it on with Nikolas.

"I'm – I'm sorry Jason. What's up?" Emily finally said.

Jason didn't want to ruin his sister's happiness. After all she had been through, he didn't want to worry her over a little breakdown. So he said something else than what he had intended to say.

"I – I just wanted to see how you were doing. I hadn't seen you in awhile," Jason covered. I'll call her tomorrow morning, he thought. What would she do to help Elizabeth at ten o'clock at night? Elizabeth would probably be sleeping by now, he thought. He wouldn't want to disturb her. Yeah, he concluded, I'll talk to Emily tomorrow.

"This late?" Emily asked, her eyes clouded in confusion, causing Nikolas to stop his torturous movements and look at her, mirroring her confusion.

Jason didn't want to lie to her. She had enough lies to last her a lifetime. So he told her the truth, in a brief manner. "I was pretty busy today, so I didn't get a chance to call you til now."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Jason. It really means a lot. But I'm fine, and so is Nikolas. Wait, wasn't Elizabeth released today?" Emily detached her body from Nikolas's and sat up in bed, slapping her forehead. "Ughh," she groaned. "I should call her… wait, no, she's probably sleeping." Realizing that she was talking to herself more than she was talking to Jason said, "How is she? Was she tired? Maybe we should bring her here," she said.

Jason, amused at Emily muttering to herself said, "It's ok. Elizabeth won't be mad. She knows that you want to be alone with Nikolas since he just got back, so I picked her up, and we just went walking. And I think that Elizabeth would want to stay at her studio for now. She needs to feel confident and in control, but you could ask her to stay with you if you want."

Emily sighed. "I know that she won't be mad, but still Jason. She's my best friend. I should've been there for her, like she was for me. Do you have any idea how strong she was when I was so weak? She helped everyone go through with their grief, and she didn't let herself go through hers. And here I am, sitting in bed with my husband, while her rapist is on the loose." After that last comment, Emily snapped her mouth shut, and slowly turned her head towards Nikolas. He had a surprised as well as worried expression on his face, and she realized that he didn't know, since nobody had told him. They definitely needed a talk.

"Uh, Jason. I have to go I'll talk to you later ok?" And with that, Emily hung up, without letting Jason say anything.

The second she pressed the "off" button on the phone, Nikolas said, "Tom Baker's out? Emily, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm – I'm sorry. I was just really happy that you finally came back, I – I guess I just didn't want to ruin the happy mood. I know that sounds stupid and selfish, but maybe he's changed."

Emily said those last words in a way that wasn't believable to either of them. A rapist was a rapist, and a blackmailer was a blackmailer. That would never change.

"Elizabeth should come stay with us. She'll be a lot safer," Nikolas said.

"I – I know she will be, but Jason says that she needs to build up her confidence and I agree with him. And it probably won't be a wise decision for Tom Baker to come back to Port Charles. I doubt he's that stupid," Emily said.

**Studio**

Elizabeth opened up her closet and took out her white halter top, and her black miniskirt. In less than 10 minutes, she was dressed… to kill that is. The halter top gave way to lots of cleavage, and well as a clear mid drift, just the way Elizabeth wanted. She wanted to look sexy, and she was. She smirked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't seen herself look that way since she was a teenager. She had to admit, she looked hot. The skirt was so short, that one little blow from the wind, would send signals to whoever was watching, and she guaranteed that _a lot_ of people will be watching. Red lipstick shone on her lips, as well as the dark, black makeup around her eyes. Her wavy hair hung around her shoulders in a natural way, which made her even sexier. After one more look in her long length mirror, Elizabeth triumphantly picked up her purse and keys, and just to ward off any potential headaches, she popped a couple more pain killers in her mouth. With _one _more look in the mirror, and after checking to make sure she had her make up just in case, she opened the door to her studio freely and closed it as she headed out. Tonight was going to be lots of fun alright, she thought, as a sinful grin slid on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for your feedbacks! Really means a lot. Keep 'em comin!

Chapter 9

**Docks**

After his phone call with Emily, Jason stood at the docks, and looked out into the cool water. The waves were restlessly playing tug of war with each other, as the calm breeze flew over them.

After about twenty minutes, Jason didn't want to go to the penthouse just yet, so he decided to go to Jake's. Drink a few beers, play some pool, just relax. Today had been a long day, but a good one too. He loved knowing that he was the one who had placed those numerous smiles on Elizabeth's face. She seemed so… so carefree, even with her injuries.

He walked over to his bike, straddled it and revved it up, and drove towards the ever familiar bar.

**Jake's**

The door opened, and everyone's heads turned to see who it was. Elizabeth, obviously noticing the heavy stares she was receiving from the men, sauntered over to the bar and signaled the bartender for a beer. She sat down on one of the stools, crossed her legs, revealing what the barely-there black miniskirt didn't. The stares from the men never wavered, but none of them actually approached her. They knew that she wasn't some brunette version of a wannabe Pamela Anderson bimbo; they knew that she knew exactly what she was doing. She could play them without either of them realizing it at all.

However, a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties, walked towards the bar and took the vacant seat next to Elizabeth. She looked like she came right out of a Playboy magazine, and oh, did he love those magazines. He always loved a challenge, and what a challenge she would be, he thought. When the bartender arrived with Elizabeth's beer, the man next to her signaled a beer for himself. When he received his beer, he took a quick sip, and turned towards Elizabeth, allowing his eyes to wander over her before he started a conversation.

"Haven't seen you around here before. You new here?" he asked.

Elizabeth took a sip of her beer, and answered without even turning towards him, "I just want to be alone, so don't try to start something with me that you can't keep up with," she said coolly.

The man, realizing that the package came with spunk, began to find her more appealing. She's playing hard to get, he smirked to himself, I like that…

He pretended he didn't hear her and held out his hand. "I'm Chase."

Elizabeth knew that "Chase" was here to play around and have some sex. Sure, she was dressed like a slut, but she sure as hell wasn't one. What should I do to get him to leave me alone? She bet a million dollars that as soon as this guy leaves the others will come one by one. She rubbed her temples fiercely, feeling a headache coming. What the hell was I thinking? What am I doing here? Sure, I came here to have fun and flirt with some guys, but I didn't seriously come here looking for sex… did I?

Elizabeth shook her head and quickly turned to face him. She grabbed his hand and shook it briskly, then dropped it. She flashed him a dangerous smile, "I'm Elizabeth. You happy? Now leave before I get one of my friends over there to throw you out of here themselves."

"Sure," Chase said, surprising Elizabeth. He stood up, put a twenty next to his and Elizabeth's drinks, and grabbed her roughly by the arm heading towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing!" Elizabeth said through clenched teeth, her anger flaring through her eyes and her words. She tried to push him, kick him, bite him even, but Chase's grip on her arm grew tighter and the pain increased. She felt his hand pulling her shirt up, touching her bare back.

"You told me to leave, so I am. But I'm not leaving without you baby," he said as he pulled her struggling body effortlessly towards the exit. Just then, she felt Chase's hand taken away from a familiar calloused one and being twisted behind his back, but his other hand that was still roaming around Elizabeth's back had a mind of its own and never stopped its motions.

"Leave her alone," Jason growled out.

His azure eyes were burning with anger, as he stared at the man. However, Chase, a man who didn't seem to be intimidated by Jason Morgan and being a man who didn't give up easily, shrugged out of Jason's grip and grasped Elizabeth by her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain, as he pushed her towards the door once again. Jason saw Elizabeth wince and if it was at all possible, he became angrier. He grabbed Chase by the shirt and hurled him towards the pool table, causing him to topple over while the other occupants in the bar stared wide-eyed at the furious Jason Morgan. One man slammed twenty bucks in another man's hand and shook his head, regretting making the bet that the man with the girl would leave. They all made mental notes to themselves never to rebuff Jason. They knew exactly what would happen.

Jason, ignoring the cursing and wailing of Chase, hurried towards Elizabeth, who was now clutching her head in pain and dizziness. She started to sway, but Jason caught her before she fell. Realizing that people were watching, he gently carried her outside and sat her down on a bench. He kept a steady arm on her uninjured shoulder as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, instantly regretting it as she felt another wave of dizziness come over her. She started to sway again, but Jason's firm hold on her kept her upright.

"My – my head hurts a lot," Elizabeth said quietly. "Look, Jason. I – I don't know what I was thinking when I came here dressed like a - like a hooker, I guess. I was so sick of my problems I just didn't want to handle them tonight. I just wanted to forget everything-

Jason knowing exactly how that feeling felt, stopped her. "Hey, it's alright. We all have that feeling once in a while. But Elizabeth, did you take your pain medicine today?"

Elizabeth slowly looked up at him with guilty eyes. "I – I think took more than I should have. I just put a handful in my mouth. I just thought that it would ward off any headaches that I might have," she grumbled. Her eyes swelled up with tears. "I'm so sorry Jason. You probably think that I – I have a – drug problem or something. I just – I just wanted to get away from everything. I'm so sorry."

By the time she finished the last sentence her body was racking with sobs. Jason pulled her into his arms, and he felt her body relax. He knew that whatever he said wouldn't make her feel any better. He knew that from experience. But he also knew that by just holding her, and just letting her lean on him a little, helped her a lot. Then, all of a sudden, she went limp in his arms. Jason's body tensed as he broke their embrace and lifted her up. Her eyes were closed, her body was limp, her head was cast down, and her arms were just dangling at her side. Jason's heart began to beat so loud and fast, that he thought that she would wake up from it. He knew that by the time he called the ambulance and until they came, Elizabeth's condition would worsen. The hospital was only a couple blocks away, and Jason had no choice but to use the bike. He carefully placed her in her usual position, and when he straddled the bike, he felt her move a little.

"Jason," she murmured.

Jason turned towards her and said, "Elizabeth, we're going to the hospital, ok? Just – just hold on to me, like you always do, alright? Just – just hold on."

When he felt Elizabeth's arms around his stomach, he revved the bike and drove quickly to the hospital, but driving carefully and cautiously, making sure that Elizabeth's arms were around him at all times.

**General Hospital**

Jason carried Elizabeth towards the Emergency Room, and when Steven saw his sister's barely clothed limp body in Jason Morgan's arms, he ran towards them, yelling for a stretcher at the same time. Without a word to Jason, they settled Elizabeth onto the stretcher and took her in. When she was finally stable, Steven came out and stalked towards Jason.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her? She's suffered enough from you and other thugs like you. Why can't you just leave her alone?" Steven yelled at Jason. People were already staring at them, but once they received that one glare from Steven, they quickly went back to minding their own business.

"She told me that she had taken too many pills. She was at Jake's when a guy was messing with her, so I took her outside and she fainted. It wasn't my fault, and wasn't Elizabeth's either."

Steven just shook his head, but when he opened his mouth to respond, a nurse came out of Elizabeth's room and said, "Dr. Webber, Miss Webber wants to speak with Jason Morgan."

Jason got up and walked towards Elizabeth's room, only to be stopped by Steven.

"You are not going to see my sister again. Stay away from her."

"I will only stop seeing Elizabeth if she asks me to. You or anyone else don't make any decisions for Elizabeth. She makes her own. And if she wants to see me, I'll go and see her." And with that, Jason walked around Steven and headed towards Elizabeth's room. He opened the door, and walked in, gently closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes shining with guilt and unshed tears. "Jason, I'm so sorry-

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't have to deal with the problems you have. But they can't just disappear, so you have to promise me, promise me that you won't do something like this again."

Elizabeth nodded and hugged Jason. "I promise," she said, "I promise."

She lied back down on the bed and wiped her eyes from her tears and from exhaustion. Jason noticed this and told her to rest. When he got up to leave, she grabbed his hand, and he stopped and looked at her.

"Can you just – Can you please just stay with me tonight? Please?" she asked. He hated seeing her so vulnerable. He would do anything for her.

He nodded and sat back down on the chair next to her bed, and watched as she fell asleep. He wondered what kind of problem drove Elizabeth to this state she was in. Something had happened at her studio. But what could happen at her studio at night? he thought. Sure, it wasn't exactly the best location to live in, but overall, he thought that she was alert and that she could take care of herself. The door was pretty firm, and he doubted that anyone could have broken it down. Something must've happened inside, thought; something personal. He sighed. He didn't want to think about that. For once, Jason just put his guard down, and allowed himself to just be. He smiled to himself when he remembered their time teaching Elizabeth how to swing a bat. Obviously, no one could have broken in because Elizabeth had time to dress like she did and everything. Jason shook his head. Something had to have happened. And with that last thought, Jason drifted off to sleep.

**3:00 AM: Elizabeth's Room's Hallway**

He peered through the window and saw her lying there, holding Jason Morgan's hand. He clenched his teeth. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth. I guess you didn't hear my messages about warning you being with Jason Morgan."

"Bad little Lizzie wanted to come out and play tonight?" He let out a dry laugh that would give goose bumps that would last a month. "I wish you would look like that every day, but that little angel charm that you have is more appealing for me." Then his tone turned menacing, "This little accident of yours better be your last, Elizabeth. They have caused a problem in my plans that I have for you. Be careful, and watch your back, because I am certainly watching yours. I will be seeing you very soon."

soo… REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your feedback everyone! Really means a lot. Sometimes, people mention the things that they think are going to happen, and I go, "

Damn! That's a good idea. I should've done that!" lOl…You guys are great! Keep those wonderful comments comin!

**Elizabeth's Room**

Elizabeth stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she barely moved an inch, she instantly fell back on the bed. Her body felt so sore, she thought that she might break apart. Not yet fully awake, she didn't notice a person in the chair in the corner of the room, with a cup of coffee in his hand, watching her movements intently. Elizabeth huffed and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, everything that had happened yesterday came flooding back to her. She groaned, not in pain, but with regret. How could I have done that again? She thought. How long does it take before I actually learn my lesson? I probably won't be so lucky next time, she thought. Jason was always there, saving her from drunk, smelly, air-headed jerks who just wouldn't take no for an answer. Suddenly, a memory from last night just struck her like a ton of bricks. Her studio. The messages that she had received on her answering machine.

"I can't go back," she mumbled, not noticing Jason becoming alert and carefully trying to decipher what she was saying.

"I'm just going to go home, take that answering machine and throw it out the window, and forget that it ever happened," she said to herself, however, with an uncertainty in her voice.

"Or maybe I should just tell Jason. He'll know what to do," she said again, but then with a shake of her head, she said, "No. He doesn't need to worry about me. For all I know, he could be sick of me and my stupid insecurities."

Elizabeth groaned. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason heard a desperate and vulnerable tone in her voice, and he didn't like it one bit. His suspicions about yesterday were starting to come true. Something had happened yesterday, at her studio. He heard her say something about her answering machine… and some messages. But what kind of messages? Why was she so scared? And he hated that Elizabeth should be burdening herself with problems she can't obviously handle. But what made it worse, was that she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to involve him because she thought he was sick of her. How could she even think that? She meant so much to him, but wait, he thought. Have I even told her how I _really_ feel about her? Sure, I told her that I still had feelings for her, but both of them knew that that was totally lame. She probably thought that he was just on the rebound, and that his feelings were just mixed up. He inwardly cursed at himself for making her feel like she was second in his life. He had obviously done that before, so it wasn't that hard for Elizabeth to think that she was in that position again. They really needed to talk.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked softly, momentarily interrupting Elizabeth's thoughts.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his voice. When did he get here? she thought to herself. "Hey," she said with a small smile.

He scooted the chair a little closer to her bed and put his cup of coffee on the small table situated next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel sore all over, but the funny thing is that I don't know why. The pain medicine is all I took, but I just hurt all over," she said with a shrug.

"You're body's just probably tired with everything that's been going on lately. You were just released from the hospital about two days ago."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Yeah, but I thought those injuries were old news."

Jason smiled. She looked happy at the moment, but he could see through her whole act she was putting on in front of him. How could she be in a panic attack and then act as if nothing had happened in less than a minute?

"I didn't even notice you were here when I woke up. I must've been exhausted. I can't believe you stayed the whole night," Elizabeth said.

Jason was a little taken aback with the surprise in her voice in her last sentence. Sure, he had made mistakes that would make her doubt him, but didn't she already know that he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers again? Lately, she had been acting very strange. She didn't seem to trust anyone. And Jason hated to think that she didn't trust him.

"Well, you asked me to stay, and I did. If I had to leave, I would've called you or left you a note. I wouldn't just ignore you," Jason answered.

Maybe, but you didn't before, Elizabeth thought before she could even think twice. No, you have to let it go Elizabeth. You're not a perfect angel yourself. How many times have you hurt him with the stupid stunts that you pulled? And how many times has he forgiven you? I guess we're even, she thought.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Jason. It's just that – I've – I've been really jumpy lately, and I just don't seem to trust anyone at the moment, including myself," she said with a frustrated groan.

"Hey, hey," Jason said as he waved off her apology. "You don't have to apologize. But if there's something wrong, you have to tell me so I can help you. Remember when you thought that you, Lucky, Nikolas and Emily could cover up the police officer's body? The whole situation was out of your hands. All you have to do is tell me what's wrong and I'll help you any way I can. You know I can, right? You've seen me do it a million times." Sure, it sounded like Jason was bragging, but he just wanted to show Elizabeth that he _can _protect her, if she just told him what was going on with her.

"Don't you get it Jason?" Elizabeth asked with frustration hinting in her voice. "That's just it. You will do it. You have done it; for everyone. I don't want to be another thorn on your side like Carly is with the messes she makes that she doesn't think twice about. I don't want to be begging you to solve my problems. If I think I can handle it, then I'll handle it myself. But I don't need to be coming to you every time I have a problem, and I don't want you to be offering your help and shoving it in my face every time you get a chance. If that's all you're going to be able to do then you can just leave me alone." Elizabeth finished with a defeated and tiring sigh. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the pillow. She really wasn't up to a fight with Jason. She knew that she shouldn't have just screamed all that into his face, but it was true. She was another person that Jason needed to save and have pity on.

Suddenly, Jason knew what was bothering her. He knew she had another big situation on her hands, but he knew what was bothering her right now, what with him offering his help all the time. She thought that he was just pitying her, because of the accident and their past problems that he thought they were both over with. She thought that he wasn't over Sam and wasn't thinking clearly. She thought that she was just another damsel in distress that needed Jason, the knight in shining armor, to save her and protect her from the cruelties of the world. And oh, was she wrong. He had to admit, it all did come together nicely. It made sense for him to do everything that she wanted, she probably thought, out of guilt for dragging her into this mess. It made sense for him to be at her side 24/7 to make sure that she wasn't suffering because of him. Sure, he would help anyone who needed it, but he would never pity Elizabeth, mainly because he knew that that was the worst thing that anyone could do to her. She hated it more than she hated

Carly. He remembered when Elizabeth was biting everyone's heads off when they were trying to console her or do extra useless things that only infuriated her even more, after Lucky's death, but what Ric had put her through recently. He would never give her pity, and he thought she knew that. She even said it herself that he always knew what she wanted. So what was bothering her so much that she even had to doubt him, of all people?

"Elizabeth –" he started to say, but was cut off by her weary, yet determined voice.

"I'm – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. It was totally unfair, especially after everything you've done for me. I just – you know what, you're right. There is a situation that I don't think I can handle. It's totally out of my hands, and I need your help. Because Jason, the sooner we can get rid of the problem, then my life won't be at stake – and neither will others," she said.

Jason's curiosity peaked. He desperately wanted to know what was bothering her, so that she can get her faith and trust back in him. He needed her to trust him. No, he was desperate. At first, he really didn't care who trusted him. As long as it was Sonny. But now, Elizabeth was just as important, if not, then was even more, and he needed her trust just like he needs water to live. She had always trusted him, and he hated that a mere action might have caused her to doubt him. And that doubt would make her keep her problems to herself, eventually worsening the situation she was in. Someone was torturing Elizabeth and was causing her doubt in him to grow. And whoever that got in his way just simply had to be taken care of, but the question was, who?

"Elizabeth, before you say anything else, I want us to be clear on something. You know that I will never pity you. You said it yourself right in front of me, that the thing that you hated most was when people took pity on you. You know I would never do that to you…do you?" Jason said tentatively.

Elizabeth's heart shattered into a million pieces. Again, she was hurting him. Again, again, again. When will she ever stop? The last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt him, and here she was, throwing a tantrum, just because her life sucked a little. But what brought tears to her eyes was that Jason knew how she was feeling, and he knew what he shouldn't do, although he was kind of lost on what he should do to help her. But that would obviously be the case, since she hadn't actually filled him in on what exactly was going on.

"I'm – I'm sorry Jason. I – you know what. That's all I can say. I'm really sorry. I seem to doubt everyone right now. And I think it's because of – of… Tom Baker." Elizabeth not too happily noticed Jason's face darken and his azure eyes turn cold with hate.

She quickly continued. She just wanted to get this out of her, so she wouldn't have to repeat it again. "After you left, I went in the studio and I noticed that I had about 30 messages on my answering machine, which was pretty unusual since - well, who would get 30 messages in one day? Anyway, I just – freaked out I guess. I didn't touch it. Just ignored it and took the painkillers so they could hopefully make my suspicions go away, even though I knew exactly who it was. So I just took my purse and went to Jake's."

Jason sighed. This guy was a lunatic. No, he was an obsessed lunatic. No, he was a possessed, bedeviled, psychopath, violent, maniacal lunatic. Yup, that definition suited him just fine.

"Are you sure it was him?" Jason asked.

"Well, I didn't play the messages, but I mean, who else would've done that? And what proves it even more is that he's out on parole."

Jason rubbed his hands over his face, looking weary. But inside, he was so angry, he was surprised that Elizabeth didn't see steam coming out of his ears. He needed to calm down though. He needed to think with his head, not with his heart. He needed to focused on getting rid of Baker once and for all.

No matter what it took.

REVIEW!

Right there!

V


	11. Chapter 11

I am SO sorry for not updating weekly like I should be doing. But I had all my chapters saved on my computer and somehow when I opened the files… they were GONE. Completely lost. So I've been spending most of my time rewriting this chapter, and chapters 12, 13, and 14...and maybe 15. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I managed to write out chapter 11 so you guys won't hate me too much, lol.

Oh, I also wanted to say that I have NO idea how many days are between each chapter and stuff. Just focus on the plot, because that's the most important. The day and time don't really matter much, so it doesn't make a big difference. Ok, enough talking. More reading.

Sorry! Ok, I just want to say, that there is a brief mention of "gay" in this chapter, and I don't mean to offend anyone by it. It's just how Jason's thinking, so I just want to say that I have nothing against it, and I hope I don't hurt someone's feelings or regard them in a cruel or unjust way.

Phew.

Here it is: **Chapter 11**

General Hospital

Elizabeth gave the nurse a small smile as she took the clipboard. She signed at the designated places for her release and gave it back to the nurse who took it and filed it away. Just then, the nurse looked at the name again and said, "You're Elizabeth Webber? Your father was in here almost a week ago, asking about your condition. It's so nice to see the father-daughter relationships growing again. It's a shame how some teenagers are these days," the nurse said with a sigh, oblivious to the confused expression on Elizabeth's face.

Her father had been in Port Charles and she hadn't even known? That's weird, she thought.

"What did he look like?" Elizabeth asked, the question leaving a puzzled look on the nurse's face. Exactly how many times did this woman see her father? the woman asked herself.

"Uh, he was tall, about six feet I would guess. Here a hat – "

"A hat," Elizabeth murmured. In the few times she had actually spent time with her father, Elizabeth knew that he hated wearing hats, said they made his head sweat, and he couldn't think clearly. She had always thought it weird, so that was one thing that she knew about her father for sure. So that left one person that could fit that description – Tom Baker.

Warehouse

"Are you sure you don't have anything?" Jason asked for the fifth time.

"I'm sorry, Jason. But this Tom Baker, he knows how to cover his tracks and I gotta say he's covering them well. Good for him. Gad for us. I'll keep on looking to see what I could find. I'll keep you posted," Benny said, as he hung up with a sigh. He knew that how ever many hours he might spend looking for any indication of Tom Baker's whereabouts was hopeless and worthless. This guy is too smart for his own good. He would eventually be found, that was for sure, without a doubt. But would he be found when the crime is good and done, or will he be found before he ruins everyone's lives?

Jason hung up the phone and rubbed his hand over his weary eyes. He didn't think that Tom Baker would be impossible to find. Sure, it wasn't as easy as finding someone on a deserted street, but the way the situation was looking with Benny's results, he was beginning to wonder if Baker would be found when the damage was done and permanent. Just then, his cellphone rang, interrupting Jason's thoughts momentarily.

"Morgan," he answered with his usual calm and collected voice, even though regarding Elizabeth, he was anything but.

"Hey, it's Elizabeth," she said. He smiled. Of course it was her. She always thought that he wouldn't know that it was her who was calling him all the time. But little did she know, he could hear her laugh or even whisper a mile away, and he'd still know it was her. She would call him about 5 times everyday, even though Jason didn't mind at all. He knew that somehow, just hearing his voice made Elizabeth feel better and safe, and if he could he would spend every waking moment with her. But life was life, and things weren't that simple.

"Hey, are you ready for me to come and get you? Did everything go ok?" Jason asked quietly. When he had told her that they needed to go back to the studio and listen to the messages Tom Baker had left, she became nervous and scared, even though she wouldn't admit it. He knew that she was putting up a brave front so she wouldn't let him or anyone else see what the memories and the current situation were doing to her, and that worried him. But they needed to hear what Baker was saying and how of a threat he was going to be, but that didn't matter to Jason. He would protect Elizabeth from any danger, potential or real, big or small. He would do anything for her…

He loved her.

Just hearing the protectiveness and calmness in his voice was enough for Elizabeth to lose some of her nervousness and gain some control, but the nagging feeling in her stomach stayed there. She carried it around with her everywhere, and quite frankly, she was sick of it. She just wanted to do this, do it right, and get rid of Tom Baker once and for all. She wouldn't let him ruin her life any longer.

She was scared at the amount of control and effect Jason had on her. Sure, she had felt that way with Lucky too, but he was her first love, and everything was new to her, so she fell in love with every aspect of their relationship, but somehow this was different with Jason. Everywhere she looked, there was always something that made her think about Jason. Hot chocolate, soup, pool, motorcycle, leather… just about anything.

She was in love with him.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm ready. Can you please hurry though? I just want to get this over with," she finished with a waver in her throat. It was true, she just wanted to get in and get out as quickly as possible, but if it was regarding Tom Baker it wasn't highly likely to happen.

"I'm on my way," Jason answered and hung up. He grabbed his keys to his Escalade. If they were gonna investigate… then they were gonna investigate with style. Jason shuddered that thought away. That was definitely a one time thing for me. Sonny Corinthos's enforcer, gay? Hell no. Jason shook his head and entered the elevator.

Hospital

The elevator doors opened and Elizabeth spotted Jason amid the doctors and visitors hurrying to get to their destinations. He found her at the nurse's desk, looking around nervously. No doubt, she was scared, but he was there for her, and he would do whatever she wanted.

"Hey," she said as she reached up and gave him a quick hug.

Jason returned the hug. "Let's go," he said as he gently took her hand and led her towards the elevator, giving her a reassuring squeeze on her hand. They entered the elevator, towards the garage and drove to the studio.

In the Car

Elizabeth's heart was beating so fast, she could swear it was going to pop out of her chest any second. She knew that she was overreacting and being ridiculous, but it wasn't just any day that her rapist was chasing after her. Anything that indicated something of the rape would send her heart beating a mile a minute, and her hands would get clammy and sweaty, and she'd jump whenever someone even tried to talk with her.

Jason glanced towards her for the hundredth time and her nervousness was as clear as day. This just further increased his anger towards Tom Baker. When he was through with Baker, he would've wished he was never born. Jason wanted him to suffer the way Elizabeth was suffering.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked quietly. When she didn't answer, he thought twice of bringing her with him. She shouldn't have to hear what Baker had to say. She should care less.

"Elizabeth?" he asked again.

"I'm – I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous, that's all," she answered with a waver in her voice. She mentally berated herself for sounding so weak, especially in front of Jason. If a few cryptic messages got her nervous, she could only imagine what Jason would be thinking of her when she had to face the dangers of his "job."

She shook her head. I'll think about that later, she thought. She just wanted to focus on going to the studio and coming back out on her own two feet, not in Jason's arms from a panic attack.

They arrived a few minutes later, too soon for Elizabeth's liking, and they silently got out of the car and walked towards her building. They climbed the stairs and Elizabeth took her keys out and unlocked the door. They both walked in and she turned on the light. They walked towards the answering machine. The red light blinked, indicating the new messages that had yet to be listened to. Jason slowly brought out his hand and his index finger hovered over the play button. He glanced over at Elizabeth, who was chewing on her lower lip for the life of her. He pressed the button and Tom Baker's cold and ruthless voice filled the silent and drafty studio.

"I have been watching you, Elizabeth. You have grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you. You are a woman now, but that little innocence you had since you were a teenager is till shone through your eyes. I can't wait for you Elizabeth. I will see you soon. I will be waiting."

And on the messages went, mostly talking about the same things, and as each message was being heard, the more control that Elizabeth had was slipping, and Elizabeth found it harder to stand and breathe. But when they heard the next message, she lost control completely.

"Why are you doing this to me Elizabeth!" Tom Baker's angry voice filled the room. "I always knew you were a tease, but to be with Jason Morgan is just crossing the line. Every time he puts a n arm on your shoulder I want him to suffer like I am suffering. Stay away from Jason Morgan, Elizabeth. You belong to me!"

"Why are you ignoring me Lizzie?" Tom Baker whispered in a deathly manner in the next message. "How many times did I warn you to stay away from Jason Morgan? I will not be so nice and forgiving the next time. You are mine and mine only. I was your first, remember? Or do you need another reminder?" His laughter ran through the air.

That last message just broke through Jason's calmness as he angrily picked up the answering machine and threw it against the wall. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand listening to this worthless shit about owning Elizabeth. He wanted to beat the fuck out of Baker and he'd kill whoever got in the way.

Elizabeth walked over to Jason, and put her hand on his forearm, clearly shaken. Jason took her hands in his. "This was a bad idea," he said, looking over at Elizabeth and saw the fear and vulnerability in her eyes.

"No," she whispered. "I needed to know what was going on. This is my problem. I'm a part of it."

Jason sighed wearily, and dragged his hand over his face to calm himself down. "Will you – will you move in with me until this whole thing is over? You'll be a lot safer, and Francis and Johnny will be there 24/7. They will be your guards from now on." He knew that Elizabeth wasn't that stubborn and independent not to take his help. She needed the protection. He would be a lot happier, and she would be a lot safer.

She didn't want to be another person who used Jason, but she had to admit, she wouldn't stand a chance against Tom Baker if she was by herself. This situation was getting more dangerous every day, and if Jason was the person who was helping her, then so be it. She needed him.

On the other hand, the last time she moved in their relationship was torn into pieces. And she needed him then just as much as she needed him now. Their relationship was still trying to get past their rocky start, and this situation wasn't exactly helping it either. Elizabeth just wasn't sure if she was going to risk them being together for a maniac who just wouldn't stop. She sighed and walked toward the window. She rubbed her temples softly, trying to decide what to do. Yes, she needed the protection. No, the protection wasn't worth them not being together. But if she didn't take up Jason's offer, she might not even live to even try things with Jason. She turned around.

"Alright," she said, and turned around to walk towards the closet, but Jason gently pulled her arm and pulled her into a hug. He could feel her tired and aching muscles, and worst of all, he could see her tattered and wounded heart. He just wanted this to be over so that no one could ruin or take away what they had. They never stopped loving each other. They just had one eensy weensy microscopic problem; neither one of them had told each other.

Outside of Elizabeth's Building

Francis glanced up at the window of Elizabeth's studio and smiled. It was about time they finally found each other again. Elizabeth had always been his favorite person to guard. He and Johnny had always argued over their shifts. They would gladly guard Elizabeth for the rest of their lives than to spend even a second with Carly and Sam and their non-stopo whining. Elizabeth actually treated him like a person, not a dog with a gun. Francis' s thoughts were interrupted, however, when he saw a shadow at the top of the stairs inside the building. He took his gun out, tilted his head in the direction to show Johnny the intruder, which made Johnny take out his gun as well. They entered from the back door, so the man wouldn't see them. They climbed up the stairs, and found the man looking up to Elizabeth's door. Francis and Johnny knew without seeing his face that the man was wearing a smirk. Francis and Johnny disgustedly grabbed the man, knowing exactly who it was, and threw him to the bottom of the stairs. The man quickly got up and ran towards the door. Francis and Johnny ran after him and Johnny hit him on the head with his gun, and the man fell down, lying unconscious on the floor. They both walked over to him, grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Gotcha."

Review!

V


	12. Chapter 12

Hey you guys. I know that I practically abandoned this story, but I had a HUGE writer's block. I know, I know. I left the last chapter in a place where I SHOULD know where this story's going, but I just had to think things thoroughly. I hope you guys like this chapter. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. Thanks to everyone who's been waiting patiently.

Chapter 12

Elizabeth opened her small, but reasonable closet and in one sweep took all her clothes, hangers and all, and stuffed them quickly in her bag; walked over to the door, and grabbed all the shoes she could find, and crammed it into her already full old gym bag. The last place that she thought she would ever run away from was the studio. And look at her position now. Her life was being ruined day by day, and she was letting Baker win. Not purposely of course, but she letting him win nonetheless. She paused for a second, let out a shaky sigh, shook her head and continued to pack.

This little infatuation that Baker had with her had turned into a psychotic obsession that needed to end soon, or someone was going to get hurt, or even worse, possibly dead. There was no use in denying the level of this dangerous situation any longer. She needed help; she couldn't do this by herself, and Jason was the only person she trusted right now.

The studio had always been her hide-out. She had countless memorable times with Jason at the studio. She painted The Wind there; she fed him gallons of soup; decorated a Christmas tree with him; they almost made love in the studio; she claimed and expressed her independence by living at the studio. She sadly admitted to herself that she couldn't stay there anymore. It just wasn't the same. The memories would stay with her forever, but the studio won't. Too much damage had been done; even Jason couldn't fix this no matter who he hired or how much he paid and tried.

This was a time in her life that she had to let the things close to her, go, no matter how much it hurt. Pain was a part of life, and she had to learn from it. Besides, just having Jason by her side was enough. She didn't need a studio to remind her of their times together, those recollections would stay in her heart forever.

She was silently walking around the room, occasionally grabbing things that she would need at the penthouse, oblivious to Jason's stare. She had seemed to forget that Jason was in the room with her.

He watched her move about the small, dimly lit room, taking the necessary items that she would need. His cerulean orbs swept across the room, taking in the condition of the studio. They had spent so many times together here, good and bad, and he knew that the studio had been Elizabeth's safe haven. But it wasn't anymore, and he knew how much that must hurt her. The studio was a symbol for so many things in her life, and it was something that Elizabeth always thought that she would have in her life, but yet another obstacle got in the way of her happiness: Tom Baker. When Jason found him, that son of a bitch was going to pay.

Shaking his head, he passed the broken heater, and came across the closet, his eyes settled on something in the back. It was covered by a thin white cloth, well protected. He already knew what it was. It was the best and most meaningful gift he had ever received; something that he could totally relate to: The Wind.

He walked over to the closet, Elizabeth finally looking at him with a confused stare. He raised his hand and reached all the way to the back of the top shelf, and pulled out the cloaked canvas. He carefully lifted the white cover, and let his fingers gently trail over the picture in recognition. He had thought this painting was long gone; he couldn't believe she had kept the painting that had meant so much to him after everything that had happened between them.

"You still have this," Jason said softly, shaking his head in an unbelievable manner, finally answering Elizabeth's questioning look.

She looked surprised. "Well, y-yeah. I mean, that was the most inspirational painting I had ever done, because of you. I could never throw that away. It meant way too much. I always meant to give it to you, but to tell you the truth, I wanted to keep it with me, because after everything that happened, just looking at the painting made me feel like I was on the back of your bike, on the road to nowhere," she answered, with a light blush on her pale cheeks.

She walked towards the picture in Jason's hands, and lightly passed her fingers over the frame. A small smile brushed over her lips when she remembered the excitement and determination she had felt when she attempted to paint The Wind. She had spent hours just to get the right colors. It was a picture that she couldn't screw up. It had to be just perfect.

Jason set the painting down on the couch and pulled Elizabeth into a hug, pressing his lips against her light forehead. She sighed into his chest, and just let him hold her. She felt so safe with him, it was impossible to think that she had ever doubted him.

They finally pulled apart, and Elizabeth picked up the picture and let out a small laugh.

"You know, this is practically the best painting I have ever done. Everything after this one was pure crap."

Jason chuckled, and shook his head, and tipped her chin up with his finger, making eye contact. She gave him a shy smile and he leaned over gently brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back, thinking that it was too soon for her, but Elizabeth draped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. He wrapped his built arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him, to the point where each and every part of one's body were pressed against the other's.

His tongue sought entrance to her full pink lips, and Elizabeth practically melted in his mouth when their tongues dueled with each other. The kiss quickly heated up as Jason played with the hem of her shirt and then breaking the kiss for a split second, to pull her shirt off, then quickly recapturing her now swollen lips with his. They made their way over the couch and fell on it with a small thump. The couch was after all, bought from a flea market, but neither of them were thinking about the couch right now.

Elizabeth pulled his shirt over his had and let it fall on the floor, as he began kissing and gently biting the sensitive flesh on her neck. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans, pulled them off, then reached to unbutton his own, but finding it already undone. He looked at Elizabeth, but she just grinned and shrugged.

They kissed again, once in a while breaking apart to catch their must needed breath but other than that, they never wanted to let each other go. Jason slowly and gently lowered her red panties, but then stopped. He couldn't believe they were doing this. He had many dreams of making love with Elizabeth and after that many cold showers mind you, but nothing would compare with the real thing. He knew that he was far from deserving Elizabeth. He was the luckiest man alive. He didn't do anything to deserve her or her or love, if she even felt that way like he did.

He slowly continued to pull her panties down when his cell phone rang.

"Don't pick it up," Elizabeth whispered, obviously aroused. Jason could feel her wetness on his fingers through the thin fabric. He reluctantly sat up and reached for his phone in his worn out jeans.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry. But this might be important. It might be about Baker." She nodded, knowing that they would have to finish this some other time. She looked at him and watched his muscles ripple when he reached to get his phone. She sighed. She had no idea what she had done to ever deserve him. But whatever it was, she would be forever grateful. She had hurt him more than she had ever hurt anyone else in her life, and yet here she was, about to make love to him. She looked at him and noticed his tense muscles. All traces of laughter and lust had disappeared from his face. He was listening intently to the phone.

Something had happened.

He stood up, grabbed his shirt and jeans, threw them on, and took out his gun.

Elizabeth looked at him with wide, startled eyes.

"Lock the doors and window. Don't let anyone in."

Hallway

Jason quickly ran down the stairs three at a time, a million things going through his mind; Elizabeth's safety, finding Baker, trying to forget the past and focus on the future, their relationship… everything was confusing him, but he wasn't going to let a little confusion cloud his judgment and determination.

When he reached the bottom, this was one of the few times in his life that he saw something so unexpected. Tom Baker was sprawled on the floor, obviously unconscious; Johnny was checking him for any signs of a weapon; and Francis was taking out his phone, but stopped when he looked up and what he saw was not Jason's usual expressionless face, but the most surprised expression he had ever seen on Jason. Max had called Jason, telling him that neither Johnny or Francis were picking up their cell phones, which was unsettling to Jason since those two men were supposed to be outside, guarding the building until Jason and Elizabeth got out.

Jason quickly snapped out of it, and in two strides was kneeling down on the ground, cautiously looking at Tom Baker.

Jason had relief etched all over his face. "You weren't answering your phones."

Francis looked at him. "We were too busy chasing this asshole around."

Jason didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he wasn't angry.

Johnny peered up at Jason. "He's out cold."

Jason nodded and slowly got up. "Nice job. Take him to the spare warehouse and tie him up. Make sure he doesn't get away. I'll be there when I take Elizabeth home. Call Marco and Travis for back up. We can't afford to lose this bastard."

Both the well-trained guards nodded, and quickly got up; Johnny was calling for back up, and Francis was dragging Baker out the back door towards the deserted parking lot to their van. If anyone saw them, no doubt would the PCPD be on their way, and they all knew that Jason wanted to take care of Baker personally.

Please tell me what you think. Any kind of comments are welcome. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys! Thanks for the great feedback; I know it's been a long time, and I promise I'll update every chance I can get. Thanks to everyone who has supported me throughout this story, and for being patient as I go through some writer's block. ;). Thanks! It really means a lot. 

I also want to add that this story needed some humor and light-heartedness. Everything was so gloomy and dangerous, I decided to make this chapter less tragic, and a little more entertaining, for lack of better words. Anyway, this is just a little comfort, because the next couple of chapters aren't going to be as bright.

Alrighteee, on with the story.

CHAPTER 13

Panting, they dragged the unconscious body towards the black van, both the guards' eyes darting around making sure no one was there, witnessing their struggle with a passed out body.

Johnny wiped his brow and said to Francis under his breath, "We need to hit the gym more man. This guy can't possibly be this heavy."

Francis answered breathlessly, "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly in shape."

Johnny looked at him, noticed him sweating and mimicked him, "Then, gasps, why are you, gasps, talking this gasps way?"

Francis rolled his eyes, and replied, straining his voice, trying to lessen the sound of his panting

"I'm just holding up the part of this loser's body that you obviously can't. Time to renew that membership dude," he answered, trying not to make eye contact so Johnny wouldn't see the bead of sweat coming down his forehead. He failed miserably however, when he couldn't contain his need to gulp down some much needed air.

Johnny let out a strangled laugh. "You're telling me to renew that membership? At least I had a membership. I have yet to see your "built-in gym" at your house that you always brag about when we head to the gym and you head to McDonald's for a Big Mac," he said with a grin, which made Francis stumble a little, surprised.

Francis's eyes widened in surprise. "You- you-?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. We're not the idiots you claim us to be. We saw those little yellow Big Mac wrappers in the dashboard, so don't even try to deny it."

Francis's face flushed a bright red as he struggled to change the subject and haul that good for nothing bastard at the same time.

"Let's just get this asshole in the car before anyone sees us," he stammered.

Johnny stifled a laugh and grinned. There would be plenty of other opportunities to tease Francis, but right now, they had to be thinking of Elizabeth's safety. "Sure," he answered.

When they finally reached the van, they quickly opened the back door and threw Baker's knocked out body in the trunk. Without looking, they slammed the door of the trunk, and both pairs of brows slanted down in confusion when they didn't hear the normal slam of the door being shut securely. They looked back and saw the two, worn out leather shoes of Tom Baker. No wonder the door didn't shut right, that damn man's feet were hanging out.

They looked at each other, then glanced back to the criminal's feet. Truth be told, they didn't really care if Baker was in any pain, (they actually rather preferred it) but it would kind of be suspicious if they were driving around town with someone's feet hanging out of a trunk.

Sighing, Francis rolled his eyes and walked back and opened the trunk, tucking in Baker's feet towards his body, not bothering to check if it was "safely" in, and then closed it.

They both headed towards their side of the car, walking tiredly while wiping their brows. Suddenly, the garage door quickly opened and the steady voice of a man asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

In Liz's Studio Building

When he finished giving Johnny and Francis their instructions, Jason quickly ran up the stairs, anxious to get to Elizabeth. He had left her with nothing but a quick warning, telling her to lock everything up, and he was sure that without a doubt, she was scared half to death. He wouldn't be surprised if he found her passed out on the floor, but he actually hoped she wasn't. He wanted her to be calm, and as stupid as it sounds, CONSCIOUS, so that they can think things through together rationally, to get that pervert out of their way. Permanently.

When he reached her door, he slammed his fist against the metal frame and yelled, "Elizabeth, it's Jason. Open the door."

He heard her shuffling around the room until she unlocked the locks on the door, and finally opened it. Her face was paler and more pasty than before, and Jason just melted right there. He kind of regretted not telling her what was actually going on; he didn't even want to know the million possible scenarios she had thought up in her head already. But like he always said, the less she knew, the better. However, in this situation, it wasn't the most brilliant idea he could've thought of.

Her wide eyes frantically searched his for any clue of what happened, or what was going on, but as usual, his cool, calm and collected azure eyes revealed nothing. Big surprise.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

Jason sighed and motioned her to get inside the studio. He closed the door, and when Elizabeth noticed that he didn't lock it, she somehow relaxed a little, deducing that nothing harmful had happened. He had after all, come back. If something had happened, she was pretty sure he would've been dealing with it right then and there.

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Max had called me saying that Johnny and Francis weren't picking up their phones. I knew something had happened since they were the ones guarding here until we got out."

She looked at him, telling him to continue.

"When I got down there, Johnny and Francis had knocked Baker unconscious."

"He," she said in a frightened whisper, "Tom Baker was here?"

"We – We got him now Elizabeth. We got him. It's over. You – You don't have to be afraid anymore."

A tear fell down her cheek as she went straight towards his open arms. She couldn't believe it was over. All those days she had been worrying and gone crazy about were going to stop, and she would finally be able to move on with her life, and finally put the rape, and most of all, Tom Baker behind. Those were all in the past, and she would never revisit those memories again. She would focus on rebuilding her relationship with Jason; things would work out between them this time. She knew it. And nothing and no one was going to stand in their way.

"It's over," she cried softly against his chest, as his hand rubbed her back, silently soothing her.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's over."

After a couple minutes, they both reluctantly broke apart from their warm embrace.

"I have to go check up on Johnny and Francis and see how they're doing. Make sure that Baker's still unconscious."

Elizabeth silently nodded, wiping her eyes, and smiling up at him. "Yeah. I still need to finish unpacking, so you go ahead." She reached up and gave him a small kiss.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes to take you to the Penthouse so don't take long. Whatever you need, we'll just pick it up later."

She nodded and began to pack more clothes in her bag. Jason quickly left, walking swiftly towards the garage door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked, jogging towards Johnny and Francis.

The two guards looked at each questioningly then finally stared back at Jason.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked.

"I asked you to take Baker to the warehouse 15 minutes ago. What the hell are you still doing here?"

Francis darted his eyes, avoiding Jason's gaze. Jason eyed the two sweaty guards, looking over their sweaty shirts, with beads of sweat dripping down.

He took out his wallet from his backpocket, and pulled out two twenty dollar bills. He gave one to Johnny, and the other one to Francis. The two guards looked at each other yet again with puzzled expressions.

Jason turned his back towards them and began walking back to the door. "That's for the gym memberships."

Francis opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Jason added, "Really, Francis. Don't even start about that built-in gym. Your wife uses it more than you do. Besides, you compete better with Johnny."

Francis blushed, and walked quickly to the passenger's side of the car, and sat in the seat. Johnny was doubling over in the driver's seat, laughing hysterically at Francis.

"Just drive the fucking car," Francis grumbled.

Jason let out a laugh, and shook his head as he walked up the stairs. He didn't know what he would do without them.

Feedback is greatly appreciated. 


	14. Chapter 14 END

This is the final chapter everyone! I had actually planned more, but I think that it would be dragging out the story, so I'm just going to stop here.

(And thanks for the great feedback everyone! I'm looking forward to more.)

Chapter 14

"If you're not going to stop laughing at me, then let me drive the fucking car. I'd like to get home in one piece, if that's ok with you; you know, before we run into a tree because of your inability to compose yourself and act your age " Francis complained, glaring at Johnny.

They had been in the car for 10 minutes, and yet Johnny was still laughing hysterically, and every time he glanced at Francis's embarrassed, red face, he just starting laughing even more, causing Francis to finally exclaim his frustration.

Before Johnny could find his breath to answer, a low grumble sounded from Francis's stomach. A look of regret appeared on Francis's face, and then buried his face in his hands and groaned, sliding down in his seat, while Johnny broke into another fit of hysterics all over again. His body and mind never worked very well together, and this was definitely a perfect example of that.

When he could finally catch his breath, he said, "So that's why you wanted to drive? So we could stop by In-N-Out on the way!" Johnny mockingly slapped his forehead in recognition. "For a strong, built, and in shape man like you, you've gotta have your big, juicy, cheesy burgers right?" Johnny said, enunciating his last words, making Francis cover his stomach to ease his pains of hunger.

"I'm going to tell Jason about how much you torture me when we're through with this job," he grunted. "Better yet, I'm going to write a book and win a Nobel Prize, all because of your shit, which actually isn't so bad; considering I'm going to be a millionaire, while you'll still be here, stuck with a bonehead similar to yourself," he said

"You do that," Johnny assured Francis with a curt nod. "And you know what I'd do?"

Francis replied in a blank expression, "I don't wanna know…"

"Sure you do!" said Johnny. And whether Francis actually wanted to know or not, he continued, "I'm going to present Jason with a chart of how much you eat during the day, and how much you work at night. I'm pretty sure Jason won't be expecting that different of results from the other guards."

"Why do you have to torture me so much?" Francis moaned, banging his head on the dashboard.

Johnny slapped Francis's back. "Do you really want me to get emotional Frannie?"

Francis stopped hitting himself for a moment, looking up. "If it causes you some sort of mental pain, sure why not."

Johnny rolled his eyes and answered, "Believe me, my so called "mental pain" is nothing compared to the physical pain you'll be feeling when you put that $20 to the correct use that Jason intended," he said with a chuckle.

Too caught up in his humor, he didn't see the fist that connected with his, well, um, sensitive part, as you would call it. And as he let out a painful groan, the tables had turned, and now Francis was taking pleasure in embarrassing Johnny.

"Believe me O'Brien, not as much as pain as you're in now."

Outside the Studio

Elizabeth squealed with anticipation as Jason's hands still covered her eyes. He led her carefully outside, and she wouldn't stop asking questions the whole 5 minutes it took to get outside. After the word "surprise" Elizabeth had tuned out everything else that Jason said after that. If Jason had used "surprise" then what more could his words after that mean? Nothing. And that's what Elizabeth thought.

So he had finally convinced her that he would show her, when they got outside. She had immediately ran towards the door, anxious to see what the big surprise was, since Jason's playful eyes were taunting her, knowing that it was a big deal. He had grabbed her, and then covered her eyes with his hands to make sure that she wouldn't peek.

Elizabeth knew they were outside when she felt the heat radiating from the sun hit her. She jumped up and down, but Jason's hands were still firmly placed over her eyes, and she wondered if he would ever let go.

"When are you going to let go Jason!" She asked, eager to know what the so called surprise was. She definitely needed a break from all this drama, and she knew that whatever Jason had in store for her, it would be something that'll keep her mind off everything… temporarily of course.

As he heard the question, all humor and amusement aside, his teasing eyes turned thoughtful, and he knew the answer.

"Never," he breathed.

Elizabeth turned around, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Never," he repeated. "I'll never let you go."

Her blue orbs began to fill up with tears, and Elizabeth let out a shaky sigh.

"I won't let you," she said with a sense of confidence in her voice.

As they leaned in to seal their promise with a kiss, a familiar roar came up from behind them, and Elizabeth quickly turned around to see what it was; wondering why Jason was so calm and not even startled.

When she turned around, what she saw was the last thing on her mind.

"Your bike! That's the surprise," she screamed and turned around to hug Jason.

He let out a chuckle and a huge grin spread across his face. Seeing her so happy definitely changed his mood. Her happiness was his happiness, and vice verse.

He nodded to Max, who got off the bike and Elizabeth basically pushed him out of the way out of pure delight and sat on the bike. She looked at him expectantly and grinned.

"You comin' or what?"

As the bike slowed its pace, and entered the Harborview Towers garage, Elizabeth's squeals of delight echoed across the whole area, but she didn't care. She had forgotten how much a bike ride could do for her, physically and mentally. All her troubles and fears had fleed to the back of her mind, and made room for her carefree and wild thoughts. This was exactly why she had loved riding Jason's ride since the first time she had hesitantly put the helmet on, not knowing what to expect. Her attitude became more positive, and the more she thought about her situation, the more she could imagine herself living with Jason. Happily. Ever. After. Those words WERE true, she realized. She knew they were.

They had sped across the whole town, never stopping. Once or twice, Jason wondered if she was tired, but as her shrieks and yells never subsided, he knew that the question was useless. If she could, she would go riding forever, and never look back. But of course, that was just a dream, and nothing more.

As they slowed to a complete stop, Jason turned the engine off and turned around, facing Elizabeth's flushed and lively face. The new bike had definitely been a success.

"This was the best ride we ever had Jason," she breathed out, trying to get her heartbeat under control.

Jason grinned. "So I assume you liked it."

"Liked it! Oh, come on Jason. You know I loved it."

He let out deep laugh, and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, savoring his lips on hers.

He got off the bike, then turned around to help her.

"Let's go upstairs."

They rode the elevator up to the Penthouse Level, and when they reached the front of the door, they both stopped.

He turned around to face her.

"I love you. You're my life, my happiness, my everything."

You're my first.

Last.

And always."

She smiled, and took his hand in hers.

He took out his key, and opened the door.

Their new life had just begun, with a new love for each other, and most of all, a whole new and rare form of being, loving each other with their minds, bodies and spirits. This was the true essence of love, and they knew that their roads of life led exactly to the other's.

THE END.

Any kind of comments are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
